Nepmas Story: Uni's Joy
by DarkBright Cipher
Summary: It's Nepmas time in Planeptune and Uni and Noire are spending it in Planeptune. As Noire and Neptune enjoy their first Nepmas as a couple, a horrible fact is revealed about Uni. Will Uni get her joy and what will Noire do?


**Merry Christmas, everyone. I have a little one shot that I had been working on, but I wasn't sure if I would have finished in time. Happy to say that I did. I figured that a break from my main story was needed before I refocused myself to my original story in the coming new year. Enjoy.**

Planeptune, the sky was clouded with a sheet of gray as snow continued to fall. A sight like this was unexpected for the nation with it being more common in Lowee. The streets were covered with ice and snow while people continued their busy lives wearing layers of clothing to shield themselves.

For it is an unusual day of snow, you think that many would stay indoors, but alas Planeptune was busier than any other day. For today it was the eve of a magical time.

Panning over to Planeptune's Basilicom at the peak that housed the home of the goddess Purple Heart, there was a heavenly smell radiating from an open window.

The aroma could be located coming from the kitchen where a black haired girl with twin tails had placed a tray of cookies on the table that had just come out of the oven. "My, I keep impressing myself every time." She said with a wink.

Aside from her, there were two other occupants in the room who were sitting near the table with paper and colors. One of them just so happened to be the little sister of the black haired girl. She ended up rolling her eyes in a playful annoyed manner at her older sister's comment. "Sister, of course, your cookies always turn out the best." She said with a smile.

"Your darn right, Uni. I just hope that Neptune will like them." Her confidence in baking fractured and there was a hint of unease.

The other occupant was a purple haired girl with long hair who looked up from her paper. "Noire, Neptune's going to love them. After all, you did bake them and that's good enough for her."

Noire closed her eyes with a smile. It had been a few weeks when Neptune and she had confessed to each other about their feelings. At first, it was a whole new experience, to say the least, but they both wanted so much more out of their current friendship. It wasn't long when they broke it to their close friends and little sisters that they were able to be freer with their new relationship status.

While her eyes were closed, she felt a pair of cold hands wrap around her waist as she was hugged from behind. The cold felt unpleasant, but she didn't need to open her eyes to know who had wrapped their arms around her and the snickers from both Nepgear and Uni only reinforced her idea. "Your hands are really cold, Neptune." She said with a small laugh.

"I'm sorry, can't help it with how cold it is outside," said Neptune who had on her dress hoodie with a wool hat, scarf, and pants.

"But you could help yourself by warming up your hands first." Said Noire who turned around to face her girlfriend with a smirk on her face.

Neptune only smiled with innocence. "Couldn't help that either."

Noire felt movement from Neptune's right hand, and she immediately knew what she was going for. She reached behind her and held on to Neptune's wrist revealing a cookie.

"Oh...um…" said Neptune as she was caught red-handed.

Noire gazed at her with a fixed look as she raised Neptune's hand so that the cookie was eye leveled. "I can see what your true objective was." Said Noire.

A gasp was heard from Neptune who looked ready to defend herself. "Lies! The only thing on my mind was hugs until I smelled the cookies. They look so delicious!" balled Neptune as she gave Noire a good squeeze.

"Oh, Sister…" said Nepgear with a head shake.

It was undeniable that Noire's spirits were boosted by that comment. She silently smiled at Neptune as she pulled her apart from her. "Okay, Jeez." She looked at Neptune and took a bite out of the cookie making a questioning face. After she swallowed it, she smiled back at Neptune who just stared at her transfixed. "They do taste good, don't they?" she handed the cookie to Neptune who started to bite the rest of the cookie, not caring that her girlfriend took a bite. In fact, that bite made the cookie tastier.

"So good." Cried, Neptune.

"Don't spoil your appetite now. These are for later, and we still have the food being cooked."

"Oh, don't be like that. You think that I'll get full over this. It's Nepmas!" sang Neptune.

"Nepmas? Why are you calling it that? It's…"

"STOP!"

"W-What?!" Noire almost jumped out of her skin by the yell of Neptune.

Neptune put her hands on her hips and stared at Noire. "Don't finish that sentence. This is Planeptune, and it's called Nepmas. I know that Lowee and Leanbox call it differently, but here it's called Nepmas- the day of the year where we celebrate unity, gratefulness, and happiness. Also, some gifts on the side is never a bad thing." Said Neptune with a cheeky smile.

"Jeez, alright…it's Nepmas." Said Noire begrudgingly.

"That's my girl," said Neptune with a wink.

Noire chuckled a little deciding to move pass the accurate name of this holiday in order to make her girlfriend happy.

"Uni! Check out my drawing." Said Nepgear as she passed her drawing towards Uni.

"That's nice, b-but mine is better." Said Uni with hesitation because she felt like she was being harsh.

"That's amazing!" said Nepgear to Uni.

Both little sisters smiled at each other at how their pictures came out. Noire and Neptune were curious since they had spent most of the morning in the kitchen working on their drawings.

"What you got working over there?" said Neptune.

"Oh, it's a drawing of Santa. I'm thinking of making a model of it for my collection." Said Nepgear with a blush on her cheeks.

The older sisters gave the picture a good look. It was Santa, but he looked more mechanized. "It's a robot…" said both Noire and Neptune.

"Well, yeah. Santa is a robot. How else does he deliver gifts to everyone in Gamindustri?" Nepgear's voice was shy, yet she kept her volume high to convey her feelings.

"Hmm…the people of Lowee would say magic." Said Noire.

"Magic…w-well, I think he's a robot built by a brilliant inventor who wanted to give back to everyone in Gamindustri." Nepgear's imagination was full of whimsical things that even Noire knew she shouldn't stomp on. She only smiled as she let Nepgear have her imagination.

"Nepgear! Santa isn't real." Said Uni. And just like that, both Noire and Neptune tensed up in shock.

"He isn't?" said Nepgear with downcast eyes.

A large smash was heard coming from the other side of the table which was revealed to be Neptune's hands hitting the table. "Blasphemy! Uni, Santa is real, isn't that right Noire?"

"A-Absolutely! Uni, why would you think that?" Noire was embarrassed for agreeing to that because she and Neptune knew the truth. Another thing was that she had a hint on why Uni was dead set on believing that Santa was fake which only made her hate herself more.

"We are not Rom and Ram! We know that's what grown-ups say to kids."

"B-But…" said Nepgear who looked lost.

"Uni…" said Noire sadly.

"That's the kind of things that get you put on the naughty list. I was once on the naughty list because I was slacking on my work and for that, I got eggplant in my stocking. Eggplant!" cried, Neptune.

"Goodness, I remember that. I thought it was Histoire that put it there." Said Nepgear as she reminisced about that old Nepmas times.

"NO, NO…it was Santa. That's why I'm a good CPU these days." Said Neptune with a smile.

"That's so wonderful. I mean…for confirming that Santa is real. Not the eggplant in your stocking." Said Nepgear who looked relieved.

"Neptune, you weren't that bad." Reassured Noire with her arms crossed.

"Oh, sweetie, that's nice of you, but I was super lazy. Heck, I'm still lazy, but not that much."

Uni's temper started to rage over like a volcano ready to spew out hot magma. "Just stop! Look, you can keep saying that Santa is real, but I know for a fact that he Isn't!"

"And what makes you say that?" challenged Neptune.

"Because I never got a present before!" shouted Uni which silent the whole kitchen. Even the timer that had been set for the turkey that Noire was cooking grew silent.

"Me, Nepgear, Rom and Ram have only been around for a few fair amounts of years, but during that time I never got a present from this so-called Santa." Uni held herself together to not show that she wanted to cry.

"You haven't?" said a heartbroken Neptune.

"Noire, is this true?" Neptune's look was one that could kill as her gaze pierced Noire. Noire looked down in shame letting her actions speak for herself.

"It's not like I care, I like this time of year because I get to spend it with friends and my sister. I could care less for some stupid gifts from Santa." Declared Uni.

"Hey everyone, we're back." Three people walked into the kitchen carrying bags or at least one person carrying most of the bags with one other only holding onto a few boxes.

"Uzume, Histoire, Umio." Said Neptune with her perky energy back.

"We heard someone yelling. Is everything okay?" Said Uzume.

"We're fine. Nepgear and I were just showing our sister's our drawings." Uni lifted up her picture to show a scenic picture of Lastation's Basilicom covered in snow with a drawing of Uni and Noire at the foreground." Uni let out a smile, but Noire couldn't bring herself to give her one.

Noire looked to her side to see Neptune giving her an unamused stare. She knew that this was only the start of a long Nepmas Eve.

A few hours went by, and before Noire knew what was happening, everyone had gathered in the living room to begin the Nepmas Eve dinner that Noire and mostly Noire had been working on.

"Well, this is certainly a step up from last year's dinner." Said Histoire as she placed a napkin on her lap. The food displayed was a banquet of delicious proportions. There was the turkey which was the centerpiece. Along with mashed potatoes, macaroni, steamed vegetables, bread and other foods in their respective bowls.

"What was last year's dinner?" said Uzume with a dreamy look on her face as drool peaked out of the corners of her mouth.

"Goodness, it was takeout with a few holiday movies." Said Nepgear with a giggle.

"F-For real?" said Uzume who broke out of her dream state.

"Indeed, of course, Noire and Uni weren't with us last year." Said Histoire.

"We were too busy with work and Holimark was hitting us harder than expected." Said Noire.

Neptune puffed her chest at Noire's nonchalantly at the biggest reason for why she was celebrating the holiday with them. "You're leaving out the point that this is the first year we're celebrating this holiday as a couple so I wasn't going to let you work endlessly like that."

"Yet, I worked to make all this food." Said Noire with a smirk.

"Nepu! You suggested that you make the meal because you didn't want to eat cheap takeout." Defended Neptune. She told her a week back that she wanted her and Uni to come to Planeptune to spend the holiday. It was tough making Noire see her way, but at the end, Noire folded, but she said that she would only leave her nation if she got to make a home cook dinner for Neptune and everyone else.

"Holimark?" said Uzume who was still thinking about that.

"Yeah, it's the equivalent to Nepmas, but in Lastation. With it being that time of the year, companies increase there products so that people can buy more things for there loved ones. Noire and I have to make sure that our console products are ready for the hit when most of our inventory goes out the window." Uni sounded very proud of that fact.

"So, even on a holiday, you are still working diligently?" said Umio.

"That's Holimark. It's the time of the year that you give, so our Lastation market has to be full." Said Noire with her proud smile.

"That is so materialistic." Said, Neptune, as she lifted her cup of juice.

This stung Noire as she tilted her head to look at Neptune. Maybe it was just her, but she could sense that something was bothering her girlfriend. "It's a necessary thing. There are so many people out there who grow sad that the item that they wanted was sold out, so we try to negate that. It's the same as Nepmas, but we work behind the curtains to provide the people with the options that they deserve."

"All of this, yet you still can't give Uni a gift," Neptune said this quietly as she sipped her juice so only Noire heard.

Once again. Noire felt that stung that hit her in her core. She lowered her head to conceal her face with her bangs. She knew that she cheated Uni out of gifts, but only because they never had time. She told herself now that since she was with Neptune, that she was going to work a little less to give the time and attention that was needed for them. This was also her motivation to do something about Uni's lack of Santa cheer. "Ah! Silly me. I forgot the cookies. Neptune, would you mind helping me out?" she gripped Neptune's sleeve with little force as Neptune was dragged away to the kitchen.

"Huh? Hey! Is this how you handle your delicate girlfriend?" shouted Neptune.

"What's wrong with them?" said Uzume.

No one knew what was going on with them and they feared that they were starting to argue during this time of joy.

It was a few minutes when Neptune and Noire finally came back. "Hey, sorry for being late! Noire's cookies are just too delicious to not get one on the spot."

"I hope everyone likes them almost as much as Neptune." She said with an equally radiant smile then Neptune's. She placed the cookie and sat down.

"You guys look happier." Said Uni.

"What do you mean?" said Neptune with an innocent face.

"Weren't you acting mad at Noire for something?" stated Nepgear.

"Water under the bridge. This is the time for forgiving as well so let's all dig in," said Neptune. After that, they all decided to let it go if Neptune and Noire were both happy. The food was amazing with each CPU, Oracle, and fish (who was eating shrimp) getting a second plate of food.

With the meal soon ending, they all decided to sit near the television to watch a holiday movie. They watched the movie until time finally rolled around to ten pm.

"Uni, Nepgear, looks like you guys look ready to take a nap." Said Noire.

"No, we can't go to sleep yet." Protested Nepgear. She let out a yawn that betrayed her.

"You could've fooled me. You'll need your rest because tomorrow is Nepmas Day and Santa won't come if you're awake." Teased Neptune.

"Not this again." Said Uni with a grimace.

"Yes, this again." Stated Neptune.

"Neptune is right. We should all be going to bed. CPUs need their sleep regardless of the holidays." Said Histoire. She turned off the television and floated towards the CPU candidates.

"Hmm, fine…but only because tomorrow we're supposed to meet up with Rom and Ram for some games." Said Uni.

"Come on Uni. Let's grab your things from your suitcase and set them in my room."

"O-Okay." Said Uni with a blush completely forgetting about the topic of going to sleep and Santa. Neptune waited until Nepgear and Uni disappeared into the hallway.

"Are they gone?" said Uzume.

"It would seem." Said Histoire.

"All right, time for project Santa to begin." Declared Neptune with a joyful volume in her voice.

"It's not going to begin yet until a few more hours," said Noire.

"It sounds like you two have some plans already." Said Umio.

"Hmm…something like that, Noire filled me in on her plan for tonight," said Neptune.

"Hey. Don't go spoiling things, Neptune!" said Noire with her face growing red.

"It's just them." Said Neptune.

"I see. Then what time would you be making your move?" said Histoire.

"Maybe around two in the morning." Said Noire.

"That's fine with us." Said Uzume.

"Indeed, we will set our gifts later after you guys do yours. Just don't make too much noise." Warn Histoire.

"Histy, please no eggplant this year." Begged Neptune knowing that it might be a possibility.

"Well, you have been mildly keeping up with things. Let's see what Santa thinks." Said Histoire.

"Nepu!" cried Neptune.

Hours went by after that. In the whole Basilicom housing unit, the lights were off instead of one room with light emanating from the space at the bottom of the door. This room was Neptune's and inside, there was a stir of activity.

"Hold still Neptune." Cried Noire.

"I can't your tickling me. Hehehe. I know that we are together now, but how did you even know my measurements?"

"Hey, I have an eye for this kind of thing." Said Noire as she zipped Neptune's back.

"Oh my, how lewd of you. Do you know my HDD measurements?"

"Zip it." Said Noire as she shoved a red ball that attached to Neptune's nose.

"Nepu! That's tight."

"Sorry, it will loosen up. In the meantime take a look at your self in the mirror while I get dressed." Said Noire as she walked to the bathroom.

Neptune walked over to her mirror that gave her a full body display of her current outfit. "Wow, I look pretty cute in this." Said, Neptune, as she gave herself a wink.

"Told you that you would look great." Called Noire from the opened door bathroom.

"I have to hand it to you, this plan is really crafty. And to think that I was still going to be mad at you for never giving Uni a gift.

Neptune stares off pass the mirror to see her window showing her Planeptune with its heavy snow. She became transfixed as she recalls the events in the kitchen.

 **[Flash Back]**

"Noire why do you even need help with the-" Noire silenced Neptune with a kiss. Neptune felt lighter than air as her girlfriend applied a little force on her shoulders. This passion was new and welcoming considering that they had only been together for a short time, and when it came to romantic bouts like these, they were far and few.

Noire released Neptune from there kiss, but not from her grasp. "Wow, my head feels fuzzy." Said Neptune with light humor. The next thing she knew, she was hugged by her. "Neptune, please don't hate me. I'm already mad at myself for never finding time to spend with Uni. You hating me is something that I can't take."

"N-Noire…" she removed Noire from her so that she could look at her directly. There were noticeable tear stains on her eyes that tore Neptune up. "I don't hate you…I'm mad, but I don't hate you."

"It's just…I'm trying to make it up to her this year. I have a plan that will bring Uni some holiday spirit if you would help me." Said Noire through her strained voice.

"You got some Nepmas inspired plan? I'm so in."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Oh, my Noire. Uni is the one you should be making things up too. I'm just an angry bystander in all this, but I won't be angry with you."

"Thank you….I can feel the Nepmas joy in me by having you on my side," said Noire with sincerity

"Nepu! Your so affectionate today, I love it. So what's the plan?"

 **[End Flashback]**

Neptune smiled at herself in the mirror because she was dressed as a reindeer with a red nose. She heard footsteps approach her and when she turned around, she held herself back from laughing.

"Neptune, don't laugh!" said Noire who was wearing a red Santa outfit that she made.

"I'm sorry, but it's funny when I imagine you on a sled, but those clothes do look a little baggy."

"That's because I'm not done." A flash of light emitted and before Neptune stood Black Heart in the Santa outfit.

Neptune gave a whistle on how gorgeous Black Heart looked in that outfit. "Ah, I see. Your white hair makes you look more like Santa. Was that the reason you didn't want me to be Santa? Because I could have made an adorable one."

"No, my little reindeer. These measurements would have been off for you." Said Black Heart calmly.

"True, my boobs in HDD are slightly bigger than yours."

"Yeah right," said Black Heart as she angrily lifted up Neptune's costume hoodie to show some antlers attached to them." Black Heart went to her suitcase to pull out a few more things. "So what did you get for Nepgear?" said Black Heart.

"You really want to know? Then hold on." She ran to her drawer and pulled out a big purple box with golden ribbons. "Just feel it." There was a strain in Neptune's voice as she passed it to Black Heart.

"Even though Noire was in her HDD, she could feel that the box did carry some weight. "Is there metal in her?"

"Bingo! Nepgear is very techy so I got her a bunch of components that she has been saving up her money for. And so I won't be stood up by Santa, I got her a model kit from me."

"Model kit?" said Black Heart.

"Yeah, when she's not making giant robots, she making smaller toy robots! So adorable."

"That's nice." Said Black Heart. She didn't show it, but she could see where Nepgear received her Nepmas spirit from.

"What cute things did you get Uni?"

"Cute? Umm…" she pulled out a black box with blue ribbons on it.

"What do you mean, umm?" questioned Neptune.

"I-I got her a handgun, okay." Black Heart didn't get embarrassed that easily, but with Neptune around, sometimes it was possible to see red.

"Handgun!? That's not cute."

"It is to Uni. We were walking in Lastation two weeks back, and Uni pressed her face on some glass to see this handgun that she really wanted. She didn't have enough money so after she left to go see Nepgear. I went back to that store and bought the last one they had."

"Must have been pretty awkward for the CPU of the nation to walk into a gun store." Mocked Neptune.

"It wasn't that bad. After I told the person in the front that the gun was for Uni, he even engraved a few words into the gun, and I got it that same day without doing a two week waiting period."

"Nice." Said Neptune.

Black Heart smiled at the box hoping that Uni will enjoy the gift. "Let's get this show going."

"Wait, Noire. You forgot your beard." Neptune picked up the beard from the suitcase and shoved it in Black Heart's face just like she did to her with the antlers.

"Thanks." Said Black Heart indifferently.

That same night, in Nepgear's room, Uni laid awake on the sleeping mat she had on the floor.

"Uni, you still can't sleep?" said Nepgear who had been waking up periodically through the night.

"Sorry, if I'm keeping you up. It's just that…I don't really feel tired at all."

"I get what you mean. You know, I have always tried to stay up to see Santa, but I never got the chance to fully do it. Maybe tonight will be different with you here."

"Jeez, you're worse than the twins." Said Uni as she turned her body to the side and stared out the window."

"Uni, I hope you don't think that your naughty and that's why Santa hasn't given you gifts before." Said Nepgear with a frown.

"Nepgear! I-I don't care for that. If I'm naughty or nice it doesn't matter to me because I know he isn't real." Uni didn't mean to raise her voice to Nepgear but she had reached her limit on the Santa topic.

In that instant, there was a sound outside that was making whooshing motions. "Huh, what was that?" said Uni.

"Could it be Santa?" said Nepgear with a shine to her eyes as she stood up from her bed.

"Don't be ridiculous. It was the wind." Declared Uni. Just then, they heard the sound of jingle bells.

"Oh, I hear jingle bells!" Nepgear's curiosity had reached new levels. She got out of bed ready to go check out the noise.

"What?! No, it can't be. It was just the wind." Everything was telling her that Santa wasn't real. Then why was she feeling scared and hopeful from the fact that those jingle bells told her otherwise?

"Uni, let's go check." Said Nepgear as she stretched her hand out.

Uni was finding this whole situation to be a big pile of nothing, but she needed to see this through.

Around the same time, the double doors that led to the balcony in the living room opened up. From there, two figures emerged with one dress in red with a white beard.

"Oh, man. It's so cold!" cried Neptune as she sneezed.

"Neptune, please, just bare it." Said Black Heart.

"I wish I was a bear right now. They don't feel this much cold with all that fur." Spew Neptune with her randomness.

"I didn't say bear. Jeez, it was necessary to come from outside don't you think?" Black Heart glanced over the Nepmas tree that was placed in the corner. It was colored with purple and black ornaments with lights all over. She didn't notice it before, but did Neptune do it on purpose, since it had Lastation theme mixed with Planeptune?

"I don't disagree with that, but this outfit's material is super thin. I feel like I'm the one doing all the work here with ringing those bells."

"You, doing all the work? That's a first. I was the one that flew us here while carrying the bag of presents."

"Ouch, cheap shot." Said Neptune.

"Can we just get this over with?" sighed Black Heart. They walked over to the tree to begin their work.

"Hey, Neptune, do you think we made enough noise for those two to come check?" said Black Heart as they placed the last of the presents underneath the tree.

"I would say so. Uni said that she doesn't care, but she's never honest with her feelings. Kind of like a Santa I know. Aside from that comment, I would place my pudding that Uni is awake."

"How so?" said Black Heart who decided to brush over that Santa comment.

"It's Nepmas! No girl or boy goes out like a light in Nepmas. They want to see Santa that badly." They admired their handwork when Neptune spotted something in the corner of her eye.

"Nepu! Noire, look over there."

Black Heart looked in the direction where Neptune had pointed. "Cookies and milk?" they were positioned in a stand that was nearby.

"That sneaky sister of mine. She probably placed these after we all went to bed." She walked over to them in order to take in a big whiff. "Hmmm, Nepgear's cookies smell so good."

"Hey, aren't these the cookies that I made?" said Black Heart.

"Who made them doesn't matter. What matters is the thought." Neptune reached for one only to have it snatched by Black Heart. She took a bite leaving Neptune with white eyes and dark outlines.

"Good to know that their flavor is still vibrant." She said with a small smile.

"Hey, that was my cookie." Whined Neptune.

"She put these for Santa, not for the reindeer." Remarked Black Heart.

"I want one! I want one!"

Black Heart was caught up in Neptune's childish antics that she failed to notice the extra presence she was feeling.

"What the-" came a voice from behind them. Both Black Heart and Neptune tensed up at the voice that pierced the dark room.

Black Heart turned her head sideways to see Uni and Nepgear with bewildered eyes as if they just walked into a fairy tale. Neither of them could make a move as if this moment would end if they did.

"ho ho ho." Said Black Heart who didn't know what else to say. She expected Uni, to come but in the situation that they were beforehand had left them unready.

Neptune facepalmed herself with Black Heart saying that.

"You are real." Said Nepgear with joy in her eyes like a kid who was allowed chocolate milk with there favorite dessert.

Uni was a different story. A whirlwind of emotions was raging inside her, confusion, shock, anger. "You. Why? WHY did you never give me a gift?!"

Black Heart stood there as Uni let it all out.

"I'm a hard worker. I do so many good things for people. I never complain even when I have to surpass my sister's expectations! I do everything that is asked of me and every Holimark you ignore me!"

Black Heart could feel the crashing waves of Uni's anger and rejection. She knew that Uni always held her emotions deep and she knew that she had a lot to do to give her little sister the praise and joy that she deserved. "I'm sorry Uni," said Black Heart with a deep voice to further hide her actual voice.

Uni slowly walked closer to Black Heart who was still dressed in the Santa outfit. After a few steps, the small amount of moonlight from outside pierced the glass doors and Uni saw teal colored eyes hidden behind all that white beard. "Noire…" said Uni as her world went still.

Black Heart remained petrified by Uni's response that it was left to Neptune to save their skin. "Noire, Noire?" she said quietly. When she heard no response she silently pouted. "Looks like it's time for me to go fast." During this whole time, she was behind Black Heart meaning she had the perfect spot to set her plan.

Uni stopped dead in her tracks when a light emitted from behind the Santa individual. Both Uni and Nepgear were blinded, and in the next second, they heard a large amount of wind with the doors leading to the balcony blown wide open.

"No, he left." Said Nepgear being none the wiser that the flash of light was an HDD transformation.

Unfortunately, Uni picked up on that and her anger started to boil knowing that those eyes and that flash of light were enough proof for her.

"Uni, where are you going?"

"To your sister's room." She said in anger as she stomped all the way there. She was so mad that she didn't even knock. Instead, she pushed the door wide open. "Noire I know it was"-KYAA!" shouted Uni who did not expect what she was seeing. What stood before Uni was her sister, and Neptune lovingly embracing each other with there bodies covered up by the bed sheets as they engaged in a passionate kiss.

Noire who was now in her base form did a high pitch scream when Uni stormed in. "Uni! What are you doing barging in like this!?" shouted Noire as she held the bed sheets close to her.

"Uni, there better be a fire in the kitchen for charging in like this while you're your sister and I are-"

"NO!NO!NO! I don't need to hear that. I'm so sorry for interupting…I'll just go."

"Sister, I'm so sorry that…WHAT the goodness!?" shouted Nepgear.

"Oh good, it's Nepgear. I bet Histy is going to come next." Sighed Neptune with her dry humor.

"We are so sorry." Said Uni as she bowed quickly.

"Uni, please close the door. We'll speak in the morning." Pleaded Noire.

"I-I I understand!" said Uni as she closed the door.

Neptune and Noire waited for a minute, then they sighed in relief. "Man, that was close." Said, Neptune, as she removed the bed sheets to show that they still had on their costumes. With a keen eye, someone could see a white beard, Santa hat, and red nose on the floor near the bed with the doors to the balcony being slightly open.

"Too close. Thanks for taking us out of there. I froze up after hearing Uni say all of those things." Said Noire with a frown.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about it. Let's focus on the future with you giving Uni the support she deserves."

"Neptune…" she leaned in to place her head on Neptune's shoulders. "Thank you for helping me with this. I just know that Uni will love her gift." Said Noire with a blush growing. Neptune padded her head and gave her a minute of silence.

"So, our sister's think we are doing the dirty. How do you feel about that?" said Neptune trying to lighten the mood.

"Horrible." Said Noire bluntly.

"Horrible?" said Neptune.

"Neptune, I do love you. I really do, but I'm not ready yet for that step." Said Noire with a small smile.

Neptune accepted that response and nodded. "I talk a big game sometimes, but I'm also not ready."

Noire smiled back at Neptune, and they slowly fell asleep with the other in their arms.

After sleep came the calming sound of darkness, then light broke through that darkness as both Neptune and Noire awoke from their sleep. "Hmm. Morning already?" said Neptune.

"We must have slept like logs." Said Noire.

As they were gathering there barings, there was a knock at the door. "Hey, you too. Wake up! It's Nepmas, and we won't wait for long until we start opening gifts." Came the voice of Uzume.

Just hearing that made both of the CPUs find the alertness that they had been searching for. "We're coming!" shouted Neptune.

They quickly got dressed in their regular outfits as they cleaned up the room. When they were ready, they opened the door and made their way to the living room. "Hey, sorry for making you all wait." Said Neptune to the other residents of the housing unit.

"It's alright," said Uzume.

Noire looked at the tree and saw Nepgear and Uni who were sitting on the ground next to it with awkward looks.

She saw Neptune get in between them and sit down. "So, about last night. When someone loves someone else, like a lot, they-"

"Neptune!" she ran over to her and bonked her on the head.

"Nepu- it was a joke. I'm trying to lighten the mood here."

"Look, you don't need to explain. I'm happy for both of you." Said Uni with a smile that told Noire that she just wanted to get past this. Noire nodded at Uni's offer.

"Alright. Who's ready to open gifts?" said Uzume.

"We are!" said everyone.

Everyone started opening their gifts with everyone receiving many good things. For Uzume, it was an orange jacket from Histoire and some headphones from Umio. Her Santa gift was a phone that everyone knew she needed.

Umio did not receive that much other than a Santa gift which was from Histoire and Uzume, and it was a pair of sunglasses. It was hard finding a gift for him since he didn't desire anything materialistic, but he did mention how the sun would hurt his eyes.

Histoire received a few books from Uzume and Umio, her Santa gift was a coupon book that had valid coupons that said that Neptune would work on that day if used. Neptune was shocked because she knew that it was Uzume or Umio that could have made that and with it being a Santa gift, she had to do it. Histoire shed a tear at how beautiful the book was.

Noire received a Nepmas sweater with Neptune's face on it for her Santa gift. Ironically enough, Neptune's Santa gift was a Nepmas sweater with Noire's face on it. They both knew that this gift was from Histoire since she pulled out a camera to take a picture of them with Noire facepalming herself while wearing it and Neptune smiling while wearing hers.

"Looks like Santa thought that would be a good gift for you two." Said Nepgear none the wiser that it was actually Histoire.

"Hold on, Noire. There's one more for you." Said, Neptune, as she ran to the room and came back a few seconds later with a purple box with blue ribbons.

"Another gift?" said Noire. She didn't expect for Neptune to be hiding a secret gift for her after last night when they placed all the gifts underneath the tree.

"What do you mean, another gift? I'm your girlfriend after all." Said Neptune.

Noire took the gift and when she opened it, she saw a beautiful sewing kit. "Neptune…"

"I know my girl likes to sew, so I know that this was perfect for you." Said Neptune.

Noire said nothing as she reached over and hugged Neptune.

Now the only ones left were Nepgear and Uni.

"Nep Jr. open mine first." Said Neptune who handed her the gift.

Nepgear with excitement opened the box revealing its contents. "Wow, a model kit. I love it, Neptune." Said Nepgear as she hugged her sister.

"Wait, you still have one more." She said as she pointed at the other box underneath the tree.

Nepgear's joy grew three times that instant when she saw it. "It's from Santa! I knew that I've been very good this year." She carefully opened the box to look inside. What happened after that were cries of joy as she pulled out various components that no one else other than she could appreciate. "Oh, thank you Santa wherever you are. I just knew you were real."

"Of course he's real. Where did all these Santa gifts come from then?" said Neptune with a proud smile.

"Oh, I really do know he's real. I saw him last night. Couldn't really tell if he was a robot, but he flew really fast and is much thinner then I thought." Laughed Nepgear

Uni made a pout from the fact that she couldn't understand what she saw last night. At first, she saw those eyes and that light, but Noire was doing things that she didn't want to think so it couldn't be her. Was it really Santa? She was pulled out of her thoughts when Noire sat next to her.

"Um, Uni. There's a gift for you." Said Noire with a shy voice.

"Noire, that's kind of you, but you didn't really have to give me a gift." Said Uni with humbleness in her voice.

"Ack…wow…that makes me look really bad now. This gift isn't from me." Said Noire who was growing red in the face.

"It isn't?" said Uni.

"It's from Santa." Said Noire who now realized she wasn't going to get credit for it.

"W-What?" she grabbed the box and inspected it with hesitation. "What are the chances that there might be coal in her?"

"Just open the box!" Cried, Neptune.

"Okay, fine." She opened the box to see something that took her breath away. Inside was the handgun that she wanted, but couldn't afford. She picked it up to show it to everyone.

"Kyaa! Why would Santa give someone a gun?!" cried Uzume in her valley girl personality.

"It's not what you all think. Santa knows how much of a gun expert you are so only you could appreciate such a gift." Stated Noire to clear the confusion.

Uni inspected it closer to see some words engraved on the side of the barrel. "To my favorite CPU candidate, Uni." Uni let out a few tears as she hugged the gun close to her

"Should she really be hugging that gun." Said Neptune with white eye and dark outlines.

"It's not loaded." Whispered Noire.

"Thank you, Santa." Whispered Uni.

After that everyone got ready to head out to spend Nepmas day with the rest of their friends. Noire pulled Uni aside for a second. "Uni, I feel bad that I didn't give you a gift."

"Noire, you don't need to."

"Uni, let me be an older sister for just a second. Jeez."

"I'm sorry, continue." Said Uni with a smile.

"How about as a gift from me to you, when we get back to Lastation we can go out to eat in any place that you want."

"Really?"

"You know I leave the jokes to Neptune." Winked Noire.

"Thank you, Noire." Said Uni feeling very happy.

"Merry Nepmas, Uni."

"Merry Nepmas too you too, Noire."

 **There you have it, and just in time for Christmas. I hope that you all enjoyed this one-shot. It was floating around in my mind and I thought it would make a good warm up to get back into the writing process. I will be bringing out more chapters for my main story in the near future so expect that, until then. I hope you all have a happy holiday and stay safe.**


End file.
